Unfortunate Events
by I LOVE little Cowboy
Summary: The 3 Baudelaire children are kidnapped by Count Olaf with a disguised name....can the children escape the horrible Olaf or will they be his forever? Bad at sums please read. It's better than it sounds! :
1. Chapter 1

We'll Find Out

Unfortunate Events!

Introduction!

(This story is about how three young children that travel around the World.They will learn to do many things on their own, while they meet many people. Although they are all very intelligent they just can't seem to get away from Count Olaf.)

Chapter One (#1)

The Man At The Door

One evening while the Braudelaires ,Violet, Klaus, Sunny, and their Parents were enjoying their dinner in their Dinner room. (One of the many rooms in their entire Mansion) There was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who it is?" Said Violet.

"How about you go and answer the door Violet."Said Shawna.

Violet stood up, pushed in her chair and walked to the door. Then looked through the peek hole, but there was nobody there.

"I don't know who it is, I can't see them." Said Violet.

"Don't open the door until I get there,…one moment." Said Charlie.

Charlie went to the door and couldn't see nobody.He opened the door and was surprised to see a mean looking old man.

"Can I help you?" Said Charlie.

"Yes,accually I need help, you see I am a very lonely old man.I'm not as strong as I used to be,but I'm in the middle of buying a house. It's not a very big house at all, just big enough for me and my schemes I mean Plans About What I'm Going To Do With My Life. And sense I'm losing my strength I need help to raise money.I was wondering if you,or anybody you know would be willing to help,that would be great!"Said The Old Man.

"Accually, I do know somebody who would enjoy helping you… three to be exact, but there is only one problem…their children." Said Charlie.

"Three children…oh I was really hoping for teenagers, and adults." Said The Old Man.

"Well one is already a teenager, but she just turned 13 a few months ago. The other ones are a boy at 11, and a very young girl at the age of 3.Would that be fine?" Said Charlie.

"Actually that would be better than what I was thinking, it would be the best thing that ever happened to me by a long shot. I have GREAT plans for them. Thank You so much!" Said The Old Man.

"You are very welcome!" Said Charlie.

"Could they come with me now? Because I need them for as long as I can have them, would that be O.K.?" Said Charlie.

"Let me ask my wife. Honey?" Said Charlie.

"Yes darling?" Said Shawna

"Is it allright if the children stay with the man at the door for a couple of weeks, he seems very nice indeed." Said Charlie.

"Well what is his name?" Said Shawna.

"I don't know…, but I'll ask.

Sir, may I ask for your name, please?" Said Charlie.

"Oh, right, I forgot to tell you my name it is…um…

Falcun Loot." Said The Old Man.

"Falcun Loot, Honey." Said Charlie.

"O.K., I'll tell them that they can go, but you will have to wait a few minutes and let them get a few things, and finish their dinner.

Children finish your dinner, and go and pack enough things for a few weeks." Said Shawna.

"Allright." Said Klaus.

And the three children finished their dinners, and went upstairs to their bedrooms to start packing for going with Falcun Loot.

Violet packed her clothes, and some of her inventions.

Violet is the oldest of the Braudelaires she is 13, and she loves to invent things. When she is trying to think she ties her hair up in a ribbon to keep it out of her eyes.

Klaus packed his clothes and about 100 books.

Klaus is second oldest he is 11, and he loves to read. He has read many books.

Once Violet and Klaus finished packing they went to help Sunny with her packing. They packed some of her clothes and a few chew toys.

Sunny is 3 and loves to chew on things, and it really don't matter what it is with her.

AND THEY WERE OFF!

End Of Entroduction!


	2. Chapter 2

Unfortunate Events!

Introduction!

(This story is about how three young children that travel around the will learn to do many things on their own, while they meet many people. Although they are all very intelligent they just can't seem to get away from Count Olaf.)

Chapter One (#1)

The Man At The Door

One evening while the Braudelaires ,Violet, Klaus, Sunny, and their Parents were enjoying their dinner in their Dinner room. (One of the many rooms in their entire Mansion) There was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who it is?" Said Violet.

"How about you go and answer the door Violet."Said Shawna.

Violet stood up, pushed in her chair and walked quietly to the door. Then looked through the peek hole, but there was nobody there.

"I don't know who it is, I can't see them." Said Violet.

"Don't open the door until I get there,…one moment." Said Charlie.

Charlie went to the door and couldn't see opened the door and was surprised to see a mean looking old man.

"Can I help you?" Said Charlie.

"Yes,accually I need help, you see I am a very lonely old man.I'm not as strong as I used to be,but I'm in the middle of buying a house. It's not a very big house at all, just big enough for me and my schemes I mean Plans About What I'm Going To Do With My Life. And sense I'm losing my strength I need help to raise money.I was wondering if you,or anybody you know would be willing to help,that would be great!"Said The Old Man.

"Accually, I do know somebody who would enjoy helping you… three to be exact, but there is only one problem…their children." Said Charlie.

"Three children…oh I was really hoping for teenagers, and adults." Said The Old Man.

"Well one is already a teenager, but she just turned 13 a few months ago. The other ones are a boy at 11, and a very young girl at the age of that be fine?" Said Charlie.

"Actually that would be better than what I was thinking, it would be the best thing that ever happened to me by a long shot. I have GREAT plans for them. Thank You so much!" Said The Old Man.

"You are very welcome!" Said Charlie.

"Could they come with me now? Because I need them for as long as I can have them, would that be O.K.?" Said The Old Man.

"Let me ask my wife... Hoonneeyy?" Said Charlie.

"Yes darling?" Said Shawna

"Is it allright if the children stay with the man at the door for a couple of weeks, he seems very nice indeed." Said Charlie.

"Well what is his name?" Said Shawna.

"I don't know…, but I'll ask.

Sir, may I ask for your name, please?" Said Charlie.

"Oh, right, I forgot to tell you my name it is…um…well...it is um...Falcun Loot." Said The Old Man.

"Falcun Loot, Honey." Said Charlie.

"O.K., I'll tell them that they can go, but you will have to wait a few minutes and let them get a few things, and for them to finish their dinner.

Children finish your dinner, and go and pack enough things for a few weeks." Said Shawna.

"Allright." Said Klaus.

And the three children finished their dinners, and went upstairs to their bedrooms to start packing for going with Falcun Loot.

Violet packed her clothes, and some of her inventions.

Violet is the oldest of the Braudelaires she is 13, and she loves to invent things. When she is trying to think of an envention she ties her hair up in a ribbon to keep it out of her eyes.

Klaus packed his clothes and about 10 books.

Klaus is second oldest he is 11, and he loves to read. He has read many books.

Once Violet and Klaus finished packing they went to help Sunny with her packing. They packed some of her clothes and a few chew toys.

Sunny is 3 and loves to chew on things, and it really don't matter what it is shechews on it.

AND THEY WERE OFF!


End file.
